Caverns of the Snow Witch (book)
﻿ Caverns of the Snow Witch single-player role-playing gamebook, written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Gary Ward and Edward Crosby and originally published in 1984 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2003. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 9th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031830-5) and 10th in the modern Wizard series (ISBN 1-84046-432-1). Creation A short version of the adventure was first published in Warlock Magazine Issue 2 (as a Mini-FF). Livingstone later expanded the adventure to create the final book. Background The book is split into three distinct parts. In the first part, the reader is hired to kill a Yeti that has been disrupting trade routes in the Icefinger Mountains of Allansia. After killing the Yeti, the player finds a dying trapper who tells him of the great riches to be found in the caverns of the Snow Witch, an Evil sorceress who dwells in the mountains. The player sets off to investigate the caverns, meeting up with two other adventurers along the way: Redswift the Elf and Stubb the Dwarf. The three companions infiltrate the caverns, fight their way through guards and monsters, and kill the Snow Witch. In the second part, the three of them must escape the caverns while being pursued by the Snow Witch's minions. Along the way they encounter many traps, several guards and even the spirit of the late Snow Witch herself. In the third part, the three escape from the caverns and return to civilised, temperate parts of Allansia, only to find that the Snow Witch has cast a Death Spell on them, which they will slowly succumb to. After Redswift perishes, the reader must seek out Pen Ty Kora, a reclusive healing wizard, to cure him of the spell, while his stamina score gradually dwindles away. If the reader has certain items from the Snow Witch's cavern, and can pass a series of ordeals, he will be cured of the spell and successfully complete the gamebook. Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *10 Provisions *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. When the book was republished by Wizard the cover was once again re-worked by Les Edwards. #Price of 1st~2nd Impressions; £1.95 for 6th Impression #Price of 8th Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Gary Ward and Edward Crosby. Intertextual References Sequels Whilst Caverns of the Snow Witch was originally the ninth book in the series, it is the chronological prequel of The Forest of Doom, the third book. The quest for King Gillibran's war hammer, which is the basis of the plot of The Forest of Doom, begins in this book. Also - depending on reader interpretation - Temple of Terror forms a further sequel. Other Media *The book was converted into D20 format by Myriador. *Clarecraft made a figurine of Shareella called The Snow Witch in 1986 (re-released in 2004), as part of an officially licensed series of Fighting Fantasy Ornaments.The name Shareella, for this ornament was confirmed in the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain, although the original model was simply called The Snow Witch d20 System Conversion There is a D20 System conversion by Myriador called Caverns of the Snow Witch. Main Characters *Big Jim Sun - Merchant *Pen Ty Kora - Wizard *Redswift - Wood Elf *Shareella - The Snow Witch *Stubb - Dwarf Locations Encounters Further Notes *24 instant failures, 1 victory, plus death by Stamina loss or bad Luck. *The original publication of this adventure, in Warlock Magazine Issue 2, came with different illustrations that were not by Gary Ward or Edward Crosby. See Also *''Armies of Death'' *''City of Thieves'' *''Crypt of the Sorcerer'' *''Deathtrap Dungeon'' *''Eye of the Dragon'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Freeway Fighter'' *''Island of the Lizard King'' *''Legend of Zagor'' *''Return to Firetop Mountain'' *''Temple of Terror'' *''The Forest of Doom'' *''Trial of Champions'' *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' External Links *Character Sheet References * * * Official sites: * * Caverns of the Snow Witch 09 10